Madness with a Non Lover
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: Zak Saturday comes down with a bad fever and a doctor coms in but the doctor is gay. Will Zak ever escape from the gay man? Read on and find out.


Madness with a Non Lover Story

Summary: Zak Saturday comes down with a bad fever and a doctor comes in but the doctor is gay. Will Zak ever escape from the gay man? Read on and find out

Chapter One

The Fever and Taken

Zak Saturday comes down with a fever that was really bad at the age of 20.

Doyle, Drew Saturday, Doc Saturday, Doc's parents, Drew's parents, Zona Saturday (Zak's twin half fairy sister), Fiskterton, Komodo and Zon were so worried about Zak and his high fever so Drew made a house call for a doctor to come in.

Fifhteen minutes later, they heard the doorbell rang and Doc got the door and there stand a middle aged man about twenty eight years old.

Doc said "aw Doctor Akihiko Usami, welcome, please come in.

Akihiko Usmai come in.

Drew, Zona, Doc's parents, Drew's parents, Fiskterton, Komodo and Zon come up to Doc.

Doctor Usmai said "hello, now where is the patient at?"

Drew said "this way."

Doc, Zona, Doc's parents, Drew, Drew's parents, Fiskterton, Komodo and Zon lead Doctor Usami to Zak's room.

They opened the door and saw Doyle sitting down in a chair just watching Zak sleeping.

Drew said "how's Zak, Doyle?"

Doyle said "not good."

Drew said "Zak baby, someone is here to help get rid of your fever."

Zak didn't hear them.

Doctor Usami said "thank you, now i need you all to leave now so i can help him."

Drew said "ok."

Drew, Doc's parents, Zona, Doyle, Doc, Drew's parents, Fiskterton, Komodo and Zon lefted Zak's room and they went into the living room to wait.

Meanwhile in Zak's room, Doctor Usami locked the door behind him, walked up to Zak's bed and he was just looking at Zak.

Doctor Usami smiled at Zak and started to take Zak's sheets off of him.

Then Zak started to wake up and he sae Doctor Usami learning over him.

Zak said "who are you?"

Doctor Usami said "don't talk now, I'll do the talking for now and i'll make everything better."

Zak said "what do you mean?"

Doctor Usami started to put his lips on Zak's lips ad started to kiss him.

Zak tried to move but Usami grabbed his arms and held him down.

Zak even tried to push Usami off of him but his legs wouldn't move.

Doctor Usami put his hand down to Zak's pants and he started to grab Zak's penis.

Zak said "ahh, stop it, please."

Doctor Usami said "no."

Doctor Usami got on top of Zak.

Zak said "stop please, i have a bad fever and you'll get it also."

Usami said "i don't care, your cute and adorble, i want you."

Zak said "i don't."

Usami said "is that so?"

Zak said "yes."

Usami got up, picked up Zak, carried him to the window, opened the window, climed out the window, landed on the grass, went to his car, got in with Zak and the drove off.

Zak said "where are you taking me at?"

Usami said "to my place so you and i can make love to you."

Zak was trying to stay awake and Usami started to put his hand down Zak's pants and was touching Zak's penis and he pinched it really hard.

Zak gasped and moaned a little and closed his eyes and learned against Usami's shoulder.

Usami said "don't worry, we're almost there."

Then ten minutes later, the car pulled up into a long driveway to a big house.

Usami said "we're here."

Usami got out, carried Zak to the house and got inside.

Usami said "let's go into my room."

Zak said "i just want to rest."

Usami said "you can rest after we make love."

Zak groan a little.

Usami was behind Zak.

Zak said "what are you doing?"

Usami said "about to make love."

Usami moved his hand down into Zak's pants and grabbed his penis.

Zak said "ahh, stop it."

Usami said "no."

Usami moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa and sat Zak on him with his legs spread apart.

Usami unzipped Zak's pants and took them off.

Usami said "ohh, nice dick, your my little play toy, now."

Usami took his pants off also.

Usami said "now, just relax."

Usami grabbed his penis and stuck it into Zak's butthole and Usami's juice entered Zak's body.

Zak said "stop, it...it hurts."

Usami said "just relax."

Zak started to have tears.

Usami started to lick Zak on the ear.

Zak said "no, stop, i'm not gay like you."

Usami said "oh, is that so?"

Zak said "yes."

Usami turned Zak's head around to face him.

Usami said "you will become even gay like me after you and i do this oh about nineteen more times and then you'll do this to me to."

Zak was just staring at Usami when Usami was kissing him on his lips.

Zak couldn't resist the kiss from Usami so Zak let Usami conutinue to kiss him.

Then Usami was still kissing Zak, Usami moved his hand down to Zak's penis and grabbed it.

Zak said "uhh."

Usami stopped kissing Zak, Usami reached down to began sucking Zak's penis.

Zak said "ahh ahh ahh, stop Usami, please stop."

Usami didn't stop and Usami grabbed one of Zak's nipples through his shirt and pinched it hard.

Zak said "ehh."

Usami said "relax, it's almost over."

Usami pushed his penis further into Zak's butthole.

Zak was breathing really hard.

Zak tried to move but Usami grabbed his arms.

Usami said "one more big push."

Usami pushed his penis even harder into Zak's butthole.

More of Usami's juice went into Zak's body.

Usami said "now keep my juice in your body."

Zak said "o.k., i'll keep your juice in me."

Usami took his penis out of Zak's butthole and Usami put his penis into Zak's mouth.

Usami said "now suck it."

Zak began to suck Usami's penis.

Usami said "oh, that's good, watch the teeth."

Juice was coming out of Zak's mouth.

Usami kept sliding his penis in and out of Zak's mouth.

Usami said "now swallow my juice down your throat and into your stomach."

Zak did what he was told.

Usami said "good boy."

Usami put his tongue into Zak's mouth and grabbed Zak's tongue and began to french kiss him.

After Usami was done french kissing Zak, he smoked a cigar.

Usami sat down next to Zak who was trying to get up.

Zak said "your sick."

Usami said "you can go into my room and you can sleep until your fever is gone."

Zak got up, got dressed, went upstiars, went into a toom with lots of toys which is Usami's room, closed the door behind him and started to cry.

Zak said "mom, dad, Uncle Doyle, grandmom blackwell, granddad blackwell, grandmom saturday, granddad saturday, Zona, Fiskterton, Komodo and Zon."

Meanwhile with Doc, Drew, Doc's parents, Doyle, Zona, Drew's Parents, Fiskterton, Komodo and Zon.

Drew said "i'm gonna check on Doctor Usami."

Drew's mother said "ok, honey."

Doc said "ok."

Zona didn't answer Drew.

Doyle said "ok, sis."

Drew went to Zak's room.

Drew said "Doctor Usami, are you done yet, it's been two hours."

Drew grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but the door was locked.

Drew said "Doc, Doyle."

Doc, Zona, Fisterton, Doc's parents, Komodo, Zon, Doyle and Drew's parents come in.

Doc said "What's wrong?"

Drew said "the door is locked and Doctor Usami isn't anwsering."

Doc said "stand back, Doyle and i knock the door over."

Doc put his battle glove on and he and Doyle hit the door three times and the door fall down.

Drew said "Zak."

They noticed the bed was empty and the window was opened.

Doc said "Zak."

Drew's mother went to the computer and check it.

The monitor went to a sleeping Zak.

Zona said "so peaceful."

Then the monitor went to Doctor Usami kissing Zak on the lips.

Zak said "stop, ahh."

Then Doctor Usami picked up Zak and disappear.

The montior went off.

Drew said "where is he?"

Then they heard a beeping noise coming from the computer.

Doyle went to the computer and turned the monitor on and a middle aged man come up.

Drew said "Doctor Usami, where is our son at?"

Doyle said "my nephew."

Drew's mother and Doc's mother both said "our grandson.

Zona said "my half twin brother."

Usami said "he's here with me, but i'm making out with him and he'll be mine forver and you'll never get him back."

Doc said "we will get him back."

Usami said "yeah right but i gotta go, i need a reload from Zak."

The monitor went off.

Drew said "Zak."

Drew picked a picture of Zak at eight years old that was on the a table near Zak's bed, looked at it and started to cry.

Meanwhile with Usami.

Usami said "better start on my new book with Zak in it."

Usami went to his computer and begun typing his new book called: New Meat.

It took Usami six hours to type the book on his computer and he saved it.

Usami said "finished."

Meanwhile with Zak.

Zak said "i don't feel so good."

Zak looked around the room and then noticed a pregant test on the table.

Zak thought said "I could be pregant."

Zak grabbed the test and opened the door and stand Usami in the door way.

Usami said "What are you doing, Zak?"

Zak said "nothing, Usami."

Usami said "is that so, what's that in your hand?"

Zak said "a pregency test."

Usami said "you think your pregant?"

Zak said "yes."

Usami said "you are pregant."

Zak just stood there staring at the floor.

Usami said "my seed is in your body and you will be pregant for nine months."

Zak said "can i go home?"

Usami said "yes of course, but after you give birth to the baby, you and the baby will come back and return to me."

Zak said "I'm one day pregant."

Usami said "i'll take you back to your parents, uncle and grandparents tonight right now."

Zak said "yes."

Usami and Zak got outside, went into the car and then drove off.


End file.
